The One With the Frisbee
by GumTree22
Summary: The Friends have a picnic in central park and joey manages to spectacularly mess things up. please R&R. funny!


**Hi, my second story is now here. I don't own the characters blah blah - you know it all. Thanks to JazziePerson for beta reading- she has a heap of Torchwood stories that are very good so check them out! I love getting reviews, so any (good or bad) would be very welcome. If you haven't already please look at my other story as well 'the one with the reincarnation'.**

**The One with the Frisbee**

_(The friends are sat around a picnic blanket in central park eating; Joey pours the contents of a jar over hot dog and has a bite)_

Joey: Monica, I think this ketchup's old, it tastes weird.

Monica: That's because its jam, Joey.

_(Joey stares at the hotdog critically then shrugs and keeps eating)_

Rachel: Joey, do you know how disgusting that is.

Chandler: Of course he doesn't, that's what makes him Joey.

Ross: Chandler, do ya wanna kick a ball for a bit.

Chandler _(lying back):_ No, I'm using enough energy digesting.

Phoebe: That's a fat person excuse! But don't kick the ball anyway.

Ross: Why?

Phoebe: Balls a have feelings and rights too, plus I had a pet ball once.

Ross: Okay, I don't know what part of that sentence to be more confused by.

Chandler: What type of ball do you mean? Cause I Know a type that does deserve respect.

Ross: Phebes, can't we just-

Phoebe _(menacing):_ Just put the ball down, Ross.

_(Phoebe takes the ball and strokes it softly)_

Phoebe _(to the ball):_ You're home now, no more abuse, no more kicks.

Chandler: Yeah, Ross, how could you be so cruel.

Joey: Monica, we're out of jam.

Monica: Well, we don't have any more here, oh, but there's a shop just over the road, why don't you go over there and get some?

Joey: Okay, anyone else want anything?

Rachel: Sugar.

Chandler (_sings_): oh, honey honey.

Monica _(giving chandler a look_): Why sugar?

Rachel: I've just broken up with a guy who was on a diet so strict that he snacked on celery.

Joey: Erch! I don't even know what that is, but sugar coming right up.

_(Joey goes)_

_(Ross stands up holding red Frisbee)_

Ross: Hey, who wants a Frisbee game!

Phoebe: Ooooh! Me! We could use a shoe, or my hat!

Ross: Or we could use the Frisbee.

Phoebe: Yeah, that would work too.

Ross: Okay, let's go.

_(They all stand and move into a space,__ Barbie girl song ringtone starts playing)_

Chandler: Ross you're phones ringing.

Rachel: Mon, that's yours isn't it?

Monica _(picking up the phone): _Yeah, hello.

Joey _(on other end of phone):_ _Hello, Monica?_

Monica: Yeah what's up?

Joey: _I'm kinda lost in the shop._

Monica: I'll guide you out, what's in front of you?

Joey: _Errrrrrm... the dog food aisle._

Monica: Okay turn around, you'll see doors, go through them and you're out.

Joey: _Okay thanks._

Monica: Bye.

Joey: _Hey Monica, they have a third off on all dog food._

Monica: Bye Joey.

_(She hangs up)_

Ross: Frisbee? Unless you're against that too Phebes.

Phoebe: No, Frisbees don't get hurt, plus one insulted Chandler.

Chandler: Well, let's throw the bastard, no mercy.

_(They start tossing the Frisbee)_

Phoebe: Ross, you throw like a girl.

Ross: Well you throw like a - _(Phoebe throws it at him, hitting him square on the forehead) -_ a wrestler_._

_(Joey arrives carrying a huge sack of dog food)_

Joey: Hey everyone.

Chandler: There are so many jokes that could be said about that but I think it speaks for itself.

Monica: Joey, we still don't have a dog.

Joey: It was a third off; I'm not as strong as you.

Rachel: Wanna join in?

Joey: Okay.

_(Rachel throws it to Joey who tosses it into a tree)_

Rachel: Joey, the tree's not playing.

Joey: I'll get it out, don't worry.

_(He takes his shoe off and throws it at the Frisbee, the shoe gets stuck, he throws the next shoe up which gets caught next to the first)_

Joey: Shoes, cough up.

_(They all take they're shoe off and hand them to Joey)_

Chandler (handing shoes to Joey): Why am I doing this?

_(The scene switches to them all walking home completely shoeless)_

Monica: God, my feet hurt.

Joey: Well they wouldn't hurt if you hadn't run.

Monica: I was only running 'cause a dog peed on the basket because you brought the dog food!

Chandler: Hole-y socks, Joey.

Monica: Hole-y _socks!_ Holy shi-

Joey: I'm hungry.


End file.
